Grojband Fanfic: Battle of secrets
by xonelovemusicx
Summary: Laney has been in love with her best friend Corey for years. when Laney finally tells Corey she loves him what will happen. follow grojband through band practice, battle of the bands, crossing with rivals, high school, hanging out, some secrets, and love. will Corey feel the same about Laney? find out. LaneyxCorey fanfic *i do not own Grojband or its characters*
1. Chapter 1

**Grojband Fanfic: battle of the secrets **

**Hi everyone this is my first fanfic that I've uploaded to a website. I have sooooo many good ideas in my head but have a hard time writing them down. I just normally start rushing when I start writing because I want to get to the good part, you know. Anyways I hope you enjoy. Comment, review, ETC. all will be gladly appreciated. So on with the story. **

***I DO NOT OWN GROJBAND OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS***

Laney looked up from the desk in her room. Her phone was lighting up, of course it was Corey. She began to read the text:

"**EMERGANCY BAND MEET NOW!"**

She rolled her eyes and let out a sigh followed by a giggle. Oh how Laney longed for her best friends embrace, but she could never tell her best friend, Corey Riffin, that she, Laney Penn, out of all people loved him. You'd think since they were 16 now that she could tell him. Laney looked down at her newly blood drenched wrists. Grabbing a cloth at the end of the desk she had been perched at, she softly wiped her fresh cuts.

**Laney's POV**

I got up from my bungee cord office like chair, "sigh" grabbing my batman jacket from my bed. Making my way towards my door, I noticed all the pictures I had pasted on my wall to cover the gross girly wall paint. I ran my hands across the pictures, stopping at the picture that said "WARPED TOUR".(I do not own warped tour) I sigh again. "Another year, another no warped tour gig" I whispered to myself. It was me and Corey's dream to play warped tour. Smiling when I saw the picture of me and Corey. Man how I've missed this place. I'd been away for about a month and a half living with my grandma, since my parents had died in a car crash. To be honest I was kind of happy about my dad's death, he was always mean to me. Hitting me, pushing me down stairs, ETC. Anyways it was nice to be back home. Since I turned 16 my older cousin came and bailed me out from having to live with grandma. Don't get me wrong I love my grandma, but I wanted to live in Peacevile with the band and my grandma was starting to act rather annoying. My cousin thought I was old enough to be living on my own. True, but I am terrified. I shrugged it off and made my way across the street to Corey's garage to see the band.

**Corey's POV**

I heard the garage door lifting, to reveal a black haired girl. The guys haired reached to about her hips with aqua tips, her hair was teased and had a bow in her hair, she had red jeans kind of like the ones Laney would always wear, the girls height probably came up to about my nose, she had her nose pierced, and wait she was wearing Laney's favorite batman jacket. "LANEY!?" all three boys dropped their jaws in shock. "uhh hey everybody" the girl replied giving a sheepish wave. Kin and Kon, now sure it was their bass shredding band mate, ran right up to Laney giving her the biggest welcome back hug I've ever seen. "Laney why are you wearing a jacket…its like 100 outside!" Kin said breaking away from the hug. Kon also broke away from the hug followed by his mindless remark "is it cause your embarrassed of you awesome sized boobs?" My face lit up red at the remark and I wonked Kon on the head. Laney looked mad but decided to ignore Kon. "hey Core" Laney said coming closer to me for a hug. I backed up slowly, feeling my face heating up again. "uh…um…hey Lanes" I managed to say rubbing the back of my head. Still backing up I ended up falling over the couch. This made Laney giggle. "need a hand Core?" looking up to see an extended hand belonging to Laney. I grabbed her hand. Now on my feet, she came in for a hug, this time catching me off guard. I decided to embrace this moment, after all I did really miss my Lanes…wait "my Lanes"…did I just say "my Lanes", Shaking my head at the thought. Yea I had kinda started to form feelings for Lanes last summer but I had been shaking the thought from my mind. Laney is my best friend after all. She could do so much better. I let out a sigh. "What's wrong Core?" Laney asked pulling back from our hug to look up at me. Coming back to reality I replied "oh nothing". I went to sit down on the couch across from the stage where Kin and Kon had been sitting. Laney had followed me over to the couch and plopped down right next to me. This made me nervous. "so Corey, what's the big exciting news?" Kin blurted out in excitement. "yea spit it out dude!" Kon shouted bouncing up and down.

**Laney's POV**

My blue haired friend took a deep breath "I got us a spot at the battle of the bands, 1st prize winner gets a record deal!" he screamed. His eyes lit up. Oh his beautiful eyes. "shush" I told myself. Now is not the time or place to think about his eyes. I jumped up and hugged Corey. "that awesome Core" I yelled jumping around. "yup yup. Awesome awesome awesome" Corey said pushing me away. He wouldn't look at me…how weird.

**Well I hope you enjoyed ^_^ I already have the next chapter written. I want to say if I get enough reviews and stuff that I will post the next chapter but I am really proud of what i have written that I want to go ahead and post. I'll just wait and see if I get any reviews by tonight to see if I will post the next chapter. Well until next time my lovelys 3 **

**Ps. Sorry this chapter was so short :/ I promised my mom I would fold my clothes today.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Grojband Fanfic: Battle Of Secrets Chapter 2**

**Ok so I wanted to update earlier today after all the wonderful reviews but sadly i was busy. I had a job interview; oh it is wonderful to be 16. Anyway I'd like to answer someone's question:**

**kasandral415: I was telling my mom how I wanted to dye my hair and by mistake typed i it in…..opps. Let's just say her hair is like fire truck red….with black tips.**

**Sorry I made it so dramatic with the abuse and cutting. I thought it would spice the story up. Lots of teen girls go through abuse and cutting, I "use" to be one of them.**

**PS. Gabs210 you made my day by saying I was so cool….you have no idea but it just brightened my whole day and made me less nervous for my job interview :,D**

**This chapter gets kinda juicy at the end :P **

**Laney's POV *after band practice* (The band was now just chilling out watching TV)**

"Ugh!" Kon murmured. "What?" Kin asked hearing the disappointment in his twin's voice. Kon dragged his self up from the bean bag chair and replied "mom wants us home…grandma come down to stay for a visit". Kin obviously was displeased by this. Now he to dragged himself from a bean bag chair. "Well I guess we'll see you guys tomorrow" Kon whined. The twins made their way for the door. Kin turned around with evil eyes. "DON'T FORGET ABOUT THE LYRICS….COREY" Kin hissed doing his famous snake fingers hissing thingy. The twins now out of their sight. "So Core, just you and me now" I said playing with my fingers. I sat at the edge of the stage while Corey was laid back on the couch. I noticed his face had turned red. He sat up and turned towards me. "How have you been Lanes?" he questioned.

**Corey's POV **

She sat there in silence letting her head hang. "Fine…I've been fine" she finally spoke up. Laney said she was "fine" but her eyes told me different. This made me concerned. "Are you sure Lanes…you know you can tell me anything" I whispered out lowing my head. "I just got back home early this morning as you know" she sighed. I nodded my head. "Who will you be living with you?" wondering out loud now shifting my feet. After minutes of no reply I repeated the question. "Myself" Laney whispered as if she didn't want me to hear. Springing right up from my spot on the couch "YOUR SELF?! You are only a 16 teen year old girl. Some guy could just break in and rape you!" I shouted. "Core to be honest I am scared to be in that house alone, Now that my parents are dead. I know I shouldn't be worried, I am safer there alone than when my dad was there." She paused. "I have no job" her head dropped. I ran over to my Lanes…ugh again with the "my Lanes"…stop it Corey. I sat beside her putting a arm around her shoulders. Realizing what I was doing I blushed, but continued anyway "stay with me and Trina…our parents are away on business but even when they get back they will be more than happy to let you stay here". Laney looked up at me…and wait was she blushing? Nah can't be, must just be the lighting. "Are you sure Corey?" Lanes asked her eyes hopeful. I jumped up "SURE! It will be just like a sleepover, we haven't had a sleepover in forever!" I proclaimed.

**Laney's POV**

A sleepover with just me and Corey…No Kin, No Kon. Plus his parents are out of town…I THINK YES! "Alright Core" I said casually despite the fan girling in my head. He extended a hand to help me up. "Well it's getting to late to walk back to your house to grab your stuff…we will go get it in the morning" he gave me a warm smile. Which I returned one of my own. His smile soon turned in to a smirk. "race you up the stairs" Corey challenged. "Oh your own" I smirked back.

**Laney's POV**

Corey handed me a newly packaged toothbrush and a pair of Trina's old pajamas. "Once you get done changing we can watch a movie" he beamed. On that note he left to go change himself. I made my way to the bathroom. Quickly brushed my teeth and took the bow out of my teased fire truck red hair. I removed my batman jacket, followed by the rest of my clothing items and threw Trina's old pajamas on. Then washed my cuts to make sure they wouldn't get infected. I began to gathering all my belongings, reaching for my batman jacket. "Hey Lanes can I come in, I needs to brush my teeth" Corey asked knocking on the door. "Sure Core" I replied which soon I regretted when my hand slipped causing a bottle of bleach to spill all over my jacket. Oh shit, oh shit. "Umm, no wait don't came in yet!" I yelled. It was too late Corey had already swung the crème colored door open. Maybe he want notice my cuts. "What the hell Lanes?" he dropped his tooth brush from his hands and grabbed my wrist. Too late he had noticed them. "Lanes what happened?" my blue haired friend whispered in a sad tone. Before I could even answer him I ran out the bathroom crying.

**Not as long as I wanted it to be but I thought it would be a perfect place to stop since it was a cliffhanger. *evil laugh* oh don't you just love cliffhangers. But don't worry I already have the next chapter written I just need to type it. Remember to review, follow, and favorite. Until next time, FUCKING FAIRWINDS.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Grojband Fanfic: Battle of Secrets Chapter 3**

**I am so sorry to everyone I made sad with my last chapter :/ anyway guess what? I've had 775 people view my story YAY that makes me really happy….i wonder how many people actually read it. so this chapter might be a little short not sure yet since I am about to type it. ****so I might update with 2 chapters tonight hmmm who knows.**

**Corey's POV**

Quickly I cleaned up the bleach and threw Laney's jacket in the wash. I didn't want Trina to start up a fit about the bathroom. Anyway I made my way through the house looking for Lanes. I pasted by my room. A faint whimpering sound came from the room; I backed up and went in to see where the sound was coming from; under the bed. I got down on the ground and slid under the bed. "I shouldn't be surprised, this was our favorite hiding spot when we were little" I let out a smile. She stopped whimpering. "Lanes please look at me" I pled. Laney shook her head no. "Come on please" I whined. She finally looked up at me. I've never seen Laney look so defenseless. Her eyes were swollen and red; just looking at her in this state made my heart ache. I looked her in the eyes "let me see your arm?" Laney hesitated at first but she surrendered her arm to me. Bandaging her wounds up "what happened Lanes?" I asked with concern in my voice as I wrapped the Goss around the cuts. Laney jerked her arm away from me and turned her head. "If I told you, you wouldn't care…you'd think I was stupid and would never wanna see me again." She started to cry again. "Lanes, no I won't. You can tell me anything. I do care." I extended my hand to put on her back. "Core are you sure?" she whimpered. "Yes Lanes I am sure" I reassured her. Laney now turned towards me. Her face was bright red. She looked down at her arm "umm Corey…" Laney stopped. "Yes Lanes?" I was now curious. Laney sat for away in silence. "I've had a really big crush on you since we were like 7, my family is gone and all I have is you guys. I knew my stupid crush would ruin the band and you would stop talking to me, kick me out the band, and I would be alone. With nobody else." She was speed talking, but I got every word of it. Laney broke into huge sobs and jumped out from under my bed. "I am so sorry! I'll just take my things and leave." She quickly grabbed her belongings and started towards my door. I ran after her. Right as she reached for the door knob I grabbed her wrist (the one that wasn't cut) and swung her around grabbing her tightly in a hug. Her head was against my chest, still crying "Corey stop you don't have to do this". I looked down at the girl with the fire truck red hair "I know. But I want to. Lanes I love you! I have for the longest time. I thought you didn't like mw more than a friend so I kept silent". Laney looked up at me with a questioning/happy/sad expression. "Laney I love you! I love you! When I see you my heart skips a beat and turns my face red. When you shred on the bass it makes me melt. When you smile I die inside, in a good way. I only want you to be happy. That's all I ever wanted." She slid down to the flood and I did the same, still holding my Lanes tight. "Do you mean that Corey Riffen?" Laney asked between sobs. I blushed and gave her a sincere smile "Of course my love". We looked in each other's eyes in silent for a few moments. "You stupid brats better keep it down! I'm trying to get my beauty sleep so I will have enough energy to make you suffer!" Trina yelled ruining the moment. Laney and I rolled our eyes. I got up, helping lanes up as while, grabbing her waist. "Laney Penn will you be my girlfriend?" I asked blushing like crazy. She jumped up in down in excitement "Yes of course Core!"

**Corey's POV **

We cuddled while watching a movie. Man I love Lanes. She smiled up at me and gave me a kiss. My face was now totally red, no doubt about it. Laney giggled at this "Never been kissed before Core?". I hesitated, now a little embarrassed. "It's ok Core. That was my first kiss to". I was relieved. Looking down at her a smiled; soon we fell asleep in each other's arms.

**Ok yea that chapter was really short but a perfect place to end a chapter so I will post another chapter in an hour or 2. lol I have been thinking about this next chapter for days so I already have it written in my head all I need to do is write it out on paper but I might just go ahead and typed it and skip the whole writing it on a piece of paper part. Hmm I don't know yet. But anyways I am starving so I am going to eat and come right back to type the next chapter. You guys are so lucky that I am going to update twice tonight. What a treat. **


	4. Chapter 4

**I felt that chapter 3 was short so i decided to update chapter 4 but i also realized that chapter 3 was rushed even before i got reviews for chapter 3. I was hoping my reads would be as oblivious as Corey is in the show about the rushyness of the chapter (yes i just said rudhyness...don't judge) To be honest i am really scared that i will lose readers because of chapter 3. also i got some suggests of what some of my readers would like to see, i had already written the first 3 chapters so i didn't use any suggestions. i actually like the suggests i got and plan on using some of them to write my story. to the girl who isn't allowed to have a email, i loved a particular suggestion that you had so in latter chapters it will be used ;) anyways i am really sorry about the rushing of the last chapter please don't stop reading my story because i made a little mistake. i was kinda unhappy with the chapter myself but i did write in a few nights ago at 3:00 am so maybe that's why. this chapter will be a funny one instead of a lovey dovey one so i hope you enjoy. dont worry Laney x Corey cutesy stuff will be in the next chapter. **

* * *

**Laney's POV**

I already had gone back to my house to get all the stuff i would need at my long stuff at Corey's. To be honest it was more of just throwing random junk in a huge bag, but who cares. I was making my way back to Corey's house when i noticed Kin and Kon walking into the garage, so i hide behind a bush. We hadn't/didn't plan on telling are 2 friends about our relationship just yet. You know how the twins are, example A: the time we got a gig at a wedding just to get free cake, i don't even need to explain that mess. anyway Once they were inside of said garage and had made sure the door was shut, i rushed over to the front door, Since i didn't want them to notice that i would be spending the night. running up the stairs quickly to put my bag up in my boyfriend's room. hehe it felt awesome to be able to say that. The (obviously) over stuffed bag hit the floor making a loud thud. i walked out the room, made my way out the front day, and proceeded to the garage.

* * *

**Laney's POV**

The garage door flew open. "what's up everybody?" i asked with a chill tone. Kin, being the first one to notice me replied "Just kind of jamming, you know the usual" not even looking up from his keyboard. "Hey Laney! look at this news Report!" Kon with no hesitation at all. now sitting on a chair to examine the tv, i nodded to Kon when i was comfy to unpause the tv. "WHATS DAT? I'll tell you what DAT is! Peaceville's newest edition to Peacevile park, an amphitheater. And what kind of way will we celebrate this new edition? Non other than a festival! Games and food will be provided!" The fast talking news reporter said, more like blurted out. Kon turned the Tv off. "SO SO TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!" a very excited Kon yelled. i was amazed this was Kon's first time coming up with an idea for a gig. Corey was normally the one to come up with crazy gig ideas, i was very impressed with what Kon had found. "Wow Kon i'm highly impressed" giving kon a pleased smile. "yes yes very impressive my dear brother." Kin commented finally looking up from his keyboard. Kon now pleased with himself strutted up to his drum set. Me and Kin tired to hold in our laughter, Kon just looked to funny doing a model like walk. in a high and mighty/air headed kind of tone "Well i guess it just takes true smarts to find gigs, something you guys just wouldn't understand." Kon said. i wasn't sure whether to laugh at the fact that Kon thought he was super smart or whether to punch him for saying that we weren't smart. "Wait where is Corey?" i asked just noticing he was absent from the garage. "umm...i'm not quite_" Kin started but was cut of when a pink car crashed threw the garage CLOSED garage door, knocking the TV to the ground (which ended up breaking) and leaving most everything in the Riffen's garage scattered and/or busted, broken, or ripped. The members of grojband (that were present in the room) stood there with jaws dropped in shock. A blue hair figure hoped out of the drivers window. "LANEY!" he screamed running over to give me a big hug. his eyes sparkling like crazy, he had his eyes opened so wide i thought they were about to fall out his head. "WHAT THE WHAT CORE?!" i screamed before he could even get to where i was standing. "Kin and Kon stood there with their jaws still dropped "AWESOME SAUCE!" they said amazement clearly in their voices. Corey bouncing with excitement "I KNOW RIGHT!". Yea i was still standing there in shock and in horror. "Whats with the loud loserish noises ?! i am trying to plan for the school dance in a couple of weeks! i have to impress Nick Mallor_" she had cut herself off when she looked up in horror to see her pretty pink car. Trina dropped her cell phone. Her car was completely totaled. Paint scratched in various places, a tire missing (had flown to the other side of the garage), other tires turned sideways, roof smashed in, and the hood was crashed and hanging off the side of the vehicle. "P...P...PINKTASTIC!" and with that the screaming, stuttering, pink haired teen fainted. Mina, who was standing right behind Trina, just stared. "uhh...umm...Trina will have to get back to you about this" Mina with a breathless voice due to the fact she was dragging Trina back into her room. "DUDE WHEN SHE WAKES UP SHE IS GOING TO KILL YOU!" spinning my head around shouting at Corey. Corey appeared in my face poking my nose "Laney Laney Laney. Don't be such a wet blanket now. When Trina wakes up we will already be gone to are gig in the park. and i might i add how we will get there?". Don't say Trina's car, don't say trina's car. "IN TRINA'S CAR!". damn he said it. Face palming myself, why me? "so we gonna jam or not?" an inpatient Kon asked messing with his drum sticks. Luckily the only thing that wasn't damaged by the wreck was the stage and our instruments. Corey jumped up on stage still as hyper as ever, "get me a beat!" he said grabbing his mic. We didn't argue, we just started to play a bad ass beat. To our surprise our singer started to sing out lyrics...GOOD LYRICS.

* * *

**Laney's POV (Near the end of the song)**

(All american rejexts lyrics. i dont really listen to them but the lyrics just seemed to fit.)  
"Who has to know  
The way she feels inside (inside)  
Those thoughts I can't deny (deny)  
These sleeping thoughts won't lie (won't lie)  
And all I've tried to hide  
It's eating me apart  
Trace this life out

I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
(Dirty little secret)  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)  
My dirty little secret  
Dirty little secret  
Dirty little secret

Who has to know  
Who has to know"

After Corey finished he put his mic back on its stand and turned towards us. For the 2nd time today we stood there with our mouths gaping open. Kin being the first one being able to speak "DID YOU WRITE THOSE LYRICS?!". Corey scratched the back of his head confessing "They just popped up in my head only moments ago". At this point i was so proud of my boyfriend, this was the first time he has ever came up with good lyrics by himself. "WAIT I JUST WROTE I SONG BY MYSELF! I WROTE A SONG!" Corey said beaming overly excited. The whole band was now cheering and shouting Corey's name. Said boy ran over to me picking me up in the air twirling me around in the air, bringing me me down to embrace me. The room was now dead silent at the stunt Corey just pulled. Clearing my throat quietly hoping to only get Corey's attention. "Yes Lanes?" Corey cooed. "uh yea Cores your kinda making it obvious to everyone that we might be dating" i whispered to Corey. "MY TURN MY TURN!" Kon shirked waving his hand up in the air. "just do it. it will make this stunt you pulled less suspicious" in a low tone pulling away from Corey. Corey stood back having his arms wide open, Kon preparing himself in a run in jump stance. Kin scooted next to me "i bet you 10 bucks that Kon lands on Corey ending up killing him" he whispered. I turned to Kin and gave him a "really really? you got to be kidding me look. Kin just shrugged. "ready Kon?" "READY COREY!" Kon ran and jumped at Corey. Corey ended up being thrown of the stage from Kon's forceful jump. while Kon fell on his butt. "Corey!?" i yelled. thanks to Kin i had the thought i him being dead consuming my mind. "OMG I KILLED COREY!" Kon was in rocking back in forth in the corner of the stage. "I KILLED MY FRIEND" he busted out crying huge flood like tears. we all looked towards where Corey had been flung. "AWESOME!" a rising figure with a black eye hooted. "COREY'S STILL ALIVE!" Kon beamed. "VERY MUCH ALIVE!" Corey added. "Core your eye looks bad..come here" i lead Corey to the couch for him to sit and went to the freezer to retrieve a ice pack "here put this on your eye". "thanks Lanes" he replied plus mouthing the words "i love you", which made my smile. Kin trying to calm a emotional Kon, "ill take care of this" i told Kin beading down to talk to Kon. Kin backed up holding his hands up like he was surrendering. "hey there buddy" i said to Kon using the sweetest tine ever. "I HURT COREY!" he was now almost flooding the stage with his tear. "hey hey hey. Corey's going to be just fine"...he gave me this look as if i was stupid "are you stupid?". now i just really wanted to punch Kon. "I GAVE HIM A BLACK EYE! he didn't get hurt when he twirled you around!"...i was seriously done with this crap but still went on "you know Corey is like a stick compared to you and so am i, weaklings if you will (she cringed at say the "weaklings part) thats why he didn't get hurt. but your just so strong that your muscles just over powered him and sent him flying" hoping that would make him shut his mouth. "yea Laney your right!" jumping and fist bumping his twin brother. "i'm not that weak" an anger blue hair boy murdered. "so Laney how ya feel about going back to school tomorrow? i mean since you haven't been in awhile" Kin asked making conversation. It was in the middle of the year and since i'd been at my grandmas for the last month and a half i hadn't been attending Peaceville high school. tomorrow was Monday which means i would have to return to my high school. i sat up on what was left of the hood of Trina's car. "ehh not to thrilled. kinda nervous, you know people are going to question me about why i was out for so long. ugh and seeing the newmens... yea definitely not thrilled." i laughed out the last part. A light bulb went off in Kin's head "oh ohh ohh i know we should all have a sleep over at Corey's tonight to help Laney not be nervous about tomorrow!".

* * *

**Corey's POV**

i dropped that ice pack Lanes had given me. no no no, this will ruin everything. i popped up right beside Laney. "not a good idea." shaking my head. "first day back at school. *tisk tisk* Lanes will need her rest.". the twins looked at each other "Not like Corey to pass of a sleepover with his buds" scoffed Kon.

**Laney's POV**

Needed to get my rest? Corey must have something up his sleeve. "yea i am really tired you know from being in a different time zone and all." i decided to play along. "uh yea...i am going to run back to the house i invited the perfect thing that would just put this gig over the top." Kin was already running out the door before he even finished his sentence. it was silent in the garage for a while. i found it kind of nice even though at the moment i just wanted to be alone with Corey. *stomach growling noise* "Dudes i hungys. gonna go raid the fridge" Kon left the room shutting the door behind him. "FINALLY WERE ALONE! " Corey put his arms around me. "what do you have planed Core?". "*gasps* why would you think such a thing" Corey did a mocking shocked/hurt face. Totally fake. "i am not stupid dummy" giving him a soft friendly punch on the arm. "ive already been injured once today please spare me" this made the both of us laugh. "but on a serious note... i got us tickets to go see IronPixies tonight. i thought once we played our gig you and me could sneak off to the concert." he shifted his feet. "like on a date? alright cool" i kind of sighed. Yea of course it would be epic to see IronPixies live but i had always planned to have a more cutesy date that made people want to stop and say "awww". oh well guess you got to make sacrifices in relationships. Corey gave me a peck on the lips smiling into the kiss.

* * *

**Corey's POV**

Kin ran in to the garage "lets get this show on the road!". We packed all of our instruments. hehe Laney is going to be in for a surprise with what i had secretly planned out. ha she thinks i cant be cutesy, hmm will see about that. CHALLENGE ACCEPTED!

* * *

**i don't know how i feel about this chapter, the planing for this was perfect in my head but since i haven't slept in days who knows how it turned out *cringes* i hope its not that bad. when i first uploaded chapter 1 i never thought i wouldn't get any reviews or readers. well i was wrong, and ever since that moment when i got my first views i made it my duty to please each and everyone of my readers. but i feel like this chapter will let down some readers...i think i wrote this chapter very poorly. sorry about that but since i promised 2 chapters today (even through it is 4:00 am and i posted the last chapter at 9:00 pm)i just really wanted to keep my promise ever though i am clearly about to die i am so sleepy. but tomorrow (actually that would mean latter today) i will write the next chapter down on paper before i type it so i can take a good look at it and edit to make it perfect. i will not stand for anything that is not perfect! only the best for my readers. also to make up for this last 2 chapters that were not my best of work. anyway please leave some suggestions, i am totally open to anything that will make my story better. till next time. FAIRWINDS!**


	5. Chapter 5 Part 1

**So this chapter actually has 2 parts because it was super long. Anyway I am happy to say that as of right now this story has 24 reviews, 13 followers, 6 favorites….*drum roll* and ****1,353**** views. YAY! I am really happy. **

**This chapter contains Corney, Trina outbursts, rivals (the Newmans), a gig, and lots of other junk. I will post part 2 latter today.**

**CHAPTER 5 PART 1**

**Laney's POV**

I knew the song we would be performing at our gig was about me and Corey's relationship being a secret. It was kind of funny how nobody else knew what the song meant other me and Corey. We had been at the festival for a while now, after we had to beg for this gig. It was actually pretty easy this time; we hardly had to beg at all. The band that was "supposed" to perform today canceled, so mayor mellow gave us the gig since he needed a last minute replacement band. I peeked through the curtains from side stage. Damn was there a lot of people. "Looks like all of Peacevile showed up" Corey laughed. He had placed his head on my shoulder to look out at the crowd with me. I stepped back closing the curtain. It was hot outside, really hot. I picked at my jacket and frowned. Corey watched me closely before grabbing my arm leading me towards a closet. (not in a sexually way but since her cuts are secret) Once inside he shut the door behind him. "Lanes you don't need to wear a jacket. I wrapped your arm this morning. Covered up with gauze nobody will know the truth...just say you fell in a bush" he grabbed my waist. I smiled up at him. In his arms I felt like I didn't have a worry in the world, I wish I could stay in his arms like this for ever. We stared in each other's eyes. "You know lanes...I love you so much" he let out a happy sigh. "I love you to" I smiled up at my amazing boyfriend. "I know that song you wrote was about us" I said into his chest, which I was now leaned against. Corey blushed "I hope you liked it."

"No I didn't like it at all..." Corey cut me off "oh" in his eyes he looked hurt. "Please let me continue...I didn't like it. I loved it!". This made Corey satisfied with the lyrics he had wrote. Time had pasted (about like 15 minutes) and I was still clinging to Corey's chest and he was clinging to my waist. "*sigh* we should probably get going we need to set up" I broke away from the hug. "No wait" Corey pulled me back in for a lovely kiss. We kissed for 1 min before Corey started to poke at my lips with his tongue. I didn't hesitate the slightest bit and let him enter my mouth, Deeping the kiss. Corey is one of the sweetest guys I know, so I knew I would never have to worry about him hurting me. My thoughts of my sweet boyfriend consumed my mind completely, leaving me in bliss. We broke the kiss to catch our breaths. He started to kiss my neck then pulled away. (Leaving a tiny mark) "That's enough for now" Corey smirked. "Shall we return to our band, the gigs in 15 minutes" he opened the closet door and bowed, gesturing his hand for me to walk out the door. "After you mi lady" he giggled. "Don't mind if I do, lord Riffen" I did a funny curtsey and walked out the closet giggling. Corey was just perfect.

**Mina's POV **

I was looking for where Trina had thrown her phone. Sigh I was only trying to show her a movie trailer for a movie I thought her and nick could go see. "After you me lady"

I heard someone talking. "Don't mind if I do lord Riffen". Wait Riffen? That's Trina's last name. I peaked around the corner to spy. The people having a convo were Trina's little brother and the girl from his band. "Let's set up our instruments" the girl told Corey. Then he kissed her! Wait! Oh man oh man Trina is going to flip, not good. I tripped over something causing me to lose balance. I fell. "Core did you hear that?" The girl asked. "No but we should get going." The two were running late. I feel sorry for them, if Trina were to find out shed use it to try to break up her brother's band. "You secret is safe with me" I whispered to myself.

**Kin's POV**

"Where could they be" I tapped my feet angrily. "IKR the gig is about to start. We can't play without a singer or bassist!" Kon started to panic and run around in circles. "Hey guys ready to jam?" Speaking of the devils them self. "Yea Corey "WE" are ready to jam." Kon stated. "Unlike you guys" kin whispered. "Heard that!" Laney snarled. "He didn't mean it is the nervousness talking!" Kon cried begging for forgiveness. "Chill out Kon" I patted my panicking friend's head. "Were all nervous, this will be the biggest crowd we have ever preformed in front of." Corey Exclaimed. Kin took deep breaths "Your right, this will be a big break for us" he agreed. "Sorry for acting a tad bitchy" he rubbed his head. "It's whatever dude! Now are we gonna rock?" Corey asked.

**Laney's POV **

I could tell that Corey was overly excited. I wondered if he wanting to hurry and get the gig over with so we could go on our date? Nah. We all threw are hands on top of Corey's. "Alright now let's give them our best show yet!" Corey smirked.

**Mina's POV**

"Today we have a special music appearance by one of Peaceville's own local bands! Give it up for garage band!" Mayor mellow shouted. "WHAT mina plan now!" Trina shouted with intense anger. Mina pushed her glasses up "Umm yes well maybe we could have the Newmans come and out stage them?" She questioned waited for her pink haired "friend" to respond. "Perfect!" Trina rubbed her hands together in a evil way letting out an evil laugh. Man was Trina scary when she got let this. Trina went back to normal "Glad I thought of it. Come now mina". Trina never gave me credit for any of the plans I had come up with. "So like are you just going to stand there being useless or are you going to call your sister and her band and tell them to GET THEIR ASS OVER HERE ASAP!" Trina roared. "Umm yes ma'am ok." I was shaking which made it hard to dial the number. "But first. Juice box me" Trina ordered.

**Corey POV**

"Who has to know

The way she feels inside (inside)

Those thoughts I can't deny (deny)

These sleeping thoughts won't lie (won't lie)

And all I've tried to hide

It's eating me apart

Trace this life out

I'll keep you my dirty little secret

(Dirty little secret)

Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret

(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)

My dirty little secret

Dirty little secret

Dirty little secret

Who has to know

Who has to know"

I stared at Laney and gave her a loving smile. I hope no one noticed that. "Hope you like that song, I wrote it just this morning" a big smile spread on my face. The crowd roared with excitement. "Alright this next song was not written by us but it is one of my best friend's favorite songs...so SITUATIONS! Are irrelevant now! She loves the way that I tease! I love the way that she breaths" the music started up. Laney smiled big. That was her favorite song ever. I knew I could never sing the song as well as her favorite singer does but I would sing it anyway just to make my Lanes happy.

**Trina's POV**

"YOUR LATE" I hissed at the 4 younger teens approaching me. "Uh sorry, our instruments were in the shop being polished" Carrie said in an "I really don't give a shit tone". Ugh why I ought to claw the brats face off. "Calm Trina calm" I thought to myself. "You see that like really hot boy over there he..." I was cut off by the sound of gum popping. My eyes began to twitch and my face was boiling red with anger. "Oh no." Mina sighed. She knew exactly what I wanted her to do. "Mina! Now!" and with that Mina cringed and stuck her hand in her sisters mouth, took her gum and threw it on the ground. "Hey what was that for?" Carrie yelled. I just ignored her and continued "like just get up there on that freaking stage and out stage the loser formage-band!" I ordered. "Seems simple enough" Lenny smirked. My eyes were pure red "I SAID DO IT NOW!" The Newmans scattered in fear but made their way to the stage. "That's more like it. Bye bye Corey"

**Laney's POV**

We had almost finished our last song when Lenny popped out of nowhere and pushed me to the ground. His laugh was evil and hideous. Corey noticed there was no bass playing and he turned around and saw me on the floor and Lenny standing there laughing. "Hey you leave her alone!" Corey yelled rolling up his sleeves. Just then Kim and Konnie appeared on stage shoving Kin and Kon to the side. "Grojbands performance has been canceled." I turned to see who the person who said that was. And sure enough it was Carrie looming over the mic. She snapped her fingers and every one of her band mates started playing. Carrie sang. "Hold up! We earned this gig fair and square!" Corey spat out. "Oh really because it seems that no one gives a rats tooth!" Carrie laughed. Corey was mad now, really mad. So was I but the Newmans were being more aggressive than normal, so I didn't try to fight back. "Not such a big shot now, huh Corey?" Carrie slapped Corey. Oh no this bitch had crossed the line far too many times. "Hey bitch! Don't you need to be taking orders at hooters?" I have no idea where that last part came from but oh well it was an insult and it worked. "Excuse me swine?" She was hissed. Carrie dropped the mic stand hard on Corey's head. I gasps it hit his head so hard it made a rather distasteful sound. "you better watch your mouth before it gets you killed" Carrie raised her arm and balled up her fist. She was getting ready to punch me. I closed my eyes and covered my face preparing for the worst. But it never came. I opened my eyes to see Corey standing in front of me blocking the punch. Carrie's fist hit him in the same eye he had hurt earlier that morning. Corey winced. "Come on guys lets go. I don't like this environment" Corey stated giving a death staring at the Newmans. "Uh no like your momma is so fat when she looked at herself in the mirror she mistook herself for fat Albert!" Kim and Konnie shouted. "Ha! That yo momma joke was lame!" Shouted Kin and Kon. I rolled my eyes, of course they would get into a 'yo momma' fight at a time like this. Corey walked off stage "come on guys" Corey said in a dark tone. The twin boys stuck their tongues out and the twin girls and ran off after Corey.

**Mina POV**

"Umm don't you think that was a bit harsh?" I asked Trina with concern. "Scoff mina. As if. Formage-band is an annoyance there for they must be eliminated. Plus they wreaked Pinktastic" Trina stated before running off to find Nick Mallory. I felt sorry for Grojband. The punching and the hitting and the pushing was over the top, and a new level of low even for Trina. I ran off to go find garage band to make sure they were ok.

**No one's POV**

Grojband made their way off stage to gather their belongings and leave. The Newmans music was playing in the back ground. "Why did we just give up our gig to them?" Kon asked a little annoyed. Corey was pissed "They tried hurting a band member. The safety of the band comes before gigs." His voice was really dark. Kon backed away a little afraid. Kin patted Kon on the shoulder to calm him. All their stuff was now packed when a girl with dark teal hair and glasses ran up to them. "What do you want mina? We're not in the mood!" Laney growled. "No no I come in peace" she said. Grojband eased up at this, but gave her a questioning look. "I wanted to make sure you guys were ok. What Trina did was over the top. Even if it was to get back at you guys for wreaking her car." Mina answered. Corey eyes now red with furry, "so it was Trina!" He grit his teeth. "I'm so sorry about all this" mina said. "Why I ought to!" Started Corey. Kin put his hand on Corey's shoulder "let it go this time it's gotten to dangerous. Let's just go home". Corey relaxed and let his head hang. "Well thanks for the heads up Mina" Laney said. "Anytime" Mina smiled and with that she was gone.

**Well that was part 1. Ooohhh the drama. Anyway I hoped you liked part 1 of this chapter. also I am still wondering if I lost any readers because of the last chapters, today has been kind of a slow review day for me. Anyway don't forget to review, favorite, and follow this story. And by all means leave some suggestions stating what you would like to see in upcoming chapters. **

**FAIRWINDS! Part 2 will be up shortly.**


	6. Chapter 5 part 2

**Ok well I got quite a few reviews/private messages from people saying they wanted Corey and Laney to do more than just kissing, which means them having you know what. Well I had thought about that before (for latter chapters) but wasn't sure. So I came up with a plan. Details of the plan will be listed and explained after this chapter. Anyway other than that I also received other suggestions, and surprisingly a lot of the suggestions were things that I had planned on putting in the story which is awesome. Now yes Grojband will get revenge on Trina and the Newmans. So hope you enjoy Chapter 5 Part 2.**

…**..**

**Chapter 5 Part 2**

**Corey's POV**

"So Trina was behind the whole thing? We should have known she'd be thirsty for revenge after what happened this morning" Kin was putting the clues together, that we were so stupid not to notice before. "If Carrie tries to put a hand on me every again I am going to rip her limps off and shove them up her ass!" a pissed off Laney shouted while stomping around the garage about to blow a fuse. "Somebody's a little cranky. Shouldn't we do something?" Kon whispered in my ear. We watched Lanes kick piles of useless junk around the garage cursing around her breath. I leaned over to Kon "Nah, Lanes will be fine" I whispered in the drummers ear. With that said Laney threw a tire cap in our direction, which almost hit us. Both Kin and Kon looked at me like I was crazy. I threw my legs up on the coffee table in front of me and laid back, resting the back of my hand on my arms "Guys trust me, she will be fine". "So what are we going to do Core?" Laney had finally calmed down and decided to joy the rest of the band. "To be honest I don't think the Newmans, no matter how horrible they are, would ever scope that low without getting something in return." Everyone pondered on what I had said. "Your right Corey the Newmans have never done anything remotely near to what they did today" Kin pointed out. "We need to find out their motives" Laney said in between bites of a cookie. Kon sat on the couch hugging his knees to his chest "Yea guys I don't want to go to gigs being scared of the fact that I might be jumped!" I jumped up raising my fisted in the air "Everyone has the right to ROCK OUT, without being FREAKED OUT!" My band members jumped up shouting "YEAH!" *light bulb appears over Kin's head* "Guys I've got a crazy plan!" "That just might work?" the rest of us asked. "Oh-yeah!" Kin replied. "Alright gather up, here is the plan."

***JUST MIGHT WORK TRANSITION* **

…**..**

**No one's POV**

"MINA!" Trina yelled from her spot on a high in salon chair in the middle of her room. How it got there nobody knows. "Yes, Trina?" Mina ran to the salon chair when she heard her name called. "Like what did I tell you?! I recall telling you to refer to me as Ms. Mallory when we are in my room! Like scoff Mina, you gotta get use to like calling me Ms. Mallory for when I get married to the Hunky Nick Mallory! K?" Trina's eyes lit up and she batted her eyelashes to the thought of marring Nick. She was wearing a fluffy pink robe and had green gunk and cucumbers on all over her face. "My apologizes, Ms. Mallory" Mina apologized, still standing in her butler like stance. "Much better, now remove the cucumbers from my eyes and wipe this facial mask of my face. Make it quick!" Trina ordered. Mina removed the cucumbers from her friend's eyes and started to wipe the face mask off with a wet cloth. "Mina, do you think that Nick Mallory thinks other popular girl, Victoria Smith, is hotter than me?" Trina asked bluntly. Mina paused from wiping, "Of course not" Mina continued to wipe. Trina looked satisfied at the answer "Now from 1-10 like how much hotter do you think Nick thinks I am?" "Totally a 10!" Mina chimed with no hesitation. "YOU ANSWERED TO EGERLY! LIKE YOU HAD THAT ANSWER PLANNED OUT AND JUNK!" Trina scolded her friend. "Uhh umm I mean 7?" answered/questioned a nervous Mina. Now Trina was enraged "GO SIT ON THE BATHROOM FLOOR AND THINK ABOUT WHAT YOU JUST SAID! You can come back in 10 minutes after your time out is over." Mina raised her hand "uh question. Why can't I just sit in my normal time out corner?" "I said OUT Mina!" Trina pushed Mina out the door and slammed it in her face.

….

**Laney's POV**

"NO! Absolutely NO!" Corey shouted slamming his fist down on the coffee table before continuing "You can't just use Laney as bait to get revenge on Trina!" "Corey its ok, I'm fine with Kin's plan" I nonchalantly said. "NO it's not "OKAY" putting a band member in danger! The dudes in 12th grade, who knows what sick stuff he might try on Laney!" Corey was waving his hands around in a frantic way. I smirked at this, Corey was jealous. Kin's plan was for me and Nick Mallory to go out which would make Trina flip. "Corey that's only like a 2 year difference" Kon blankly pointed out. "Yeah plus Laney is a pretty strong willed girl. If he tries doing anything she doesn't like she will let him have a piece of her mind" Kin added. I walked over to stand in front of my concerned boyfriend "it'll be alright Cores. Even if there were to be a problem I know I got awesome band mates that have my back!" I put my arms around the twin's shoulders. We all grinned at Corey hoping he would say yes to the plan. Our singer sighed. "Whatever" he huffed crossing his arms. The rest of us high fived. "So we'll meet up in front of school tomorrow. About 30 minutes before class starts." Kon said. Kin nodded his head in agreement with his brother. It was getting kind of late plus Corey and I had a date tonight. Corey rolled his eyes "Yea sure". Kin narrowed his eyes at Corey "And you better not be late". "Yeah for the sake of this band, man" Kon added starting to walk out the door. I walked out the door with them. When Kin and Kon were out of sight I walked back into Corey's garage. "Was it really necessary to walk out the garage? " Corey smirked. Giving him a friendly punch in the arm, "Yes, living with you and being your girlfriend is a secret. We should be getting ready for the Concert, it gonna start in an hour." I reminded him. Corey's head turned around to where the clock was, "What!" I gave Corey a confessed look "Uhh an hour is enough time to get into "IronPixies" band shirts and catch a cab". Corey just sighed loudly "Lanes I had planned on taking you out to a fancy dinner before the concert so our first date would be more 'cutesy' ya know". I smiled up at my boyfriend. He was too sweet, planning to make our first date all cutesy. I hugged him tightly. He was shocked "Why are you smiling? I messed up". "Core its ok. You didn't mess up. We can just count the concert as a hanging out thing, and go on a real first day another time, Alright?" I got up on my tippy tops and kissed him on the cheek. "Oh I almost forgot! Uh, Lanes do you want to go to the school dance that coming up with me?" Corey seemed nervous "I know you hate dresses and formal junk but I thought since we were now girlfriend and boyfriend that it might be fun". "It's a date. Now let's go put on our IronPixes tees and call for a cab" I giggled.

*ROCKIN CONCERT TRANSITION*

**End of Chapter 5 Part 2**

…

**Alright so here is the plan for Corey and Laney doing more than kissing:**

**When it gets to the chapter where I make them do more than kissing I will just "infer" that they did something more. But I know that some readers will want to know the details of what they did. So if you are that type of person that wants to know want they did I will write a special bonus chapter that I will submit separately containing what they did if you leave a review or send me a private message stating that you want me to write the bonus chapter. I got this idea from one of my favorite fanfic writers. It was a very good idea so I thought it would be a good idea. So tell me what you guys think and I hope you enjoyed part 2 of Chapter 5. Ps. I am not going to make them do anything more than kiss for another couple of chapters so bear with me guys.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Sorry I haven't been able to update my cousins came in town and I got really sick and ended up being in the hospital all yesterday and today, I just got back. So with that said I hope you in enjoy the chapter and sorry for the wait.**

…

**Chapter 6**

**Laney's POV**

"Man the IronPixies were amazing live" I shouted twirling around in excitement. Corey and I were walking to school to meet up with the twins like we always did before my parents died. "Yea" Corey replied not even looking up from the ground. I grabbed my sweetheart's hand intertwining our fingers, "Did the concert give you any inspiration for some battle of the band lyrics?" I asked him. He looked at me smiling "Yea it did. Everywhere I go with you inspires me" he turned back to the ground letting his smile drop. "Core what's wrong?" I grabbed on to his arm, he looked uneasy this morning. "Nick Mallory is what's wrong. You guys are gonna fake date and then you will realize how hunky he is and that you never really loved me. Resulting in you falling in love with him." A tear run down from Corey's face. I stopped walking and spun him around "Nick will never be hunky in my eyes Core. The only reason I said yes to the plan is because I wanted to see Trina suffer." I said the last parted evilly. Core just stood there still staring at the ground, I grabbed his head so I could look him in the eye "I love you Corey, Only you. Always have, always will. Plus I am only into guys that have a passion for music" I smirked at Corey, giving him a passionate kiss. Corey pulled away after a minute "Then I'm your guy".

…**...**

**Corey's POV **

"Good job Laney, you got Corey here in time" Kin praised Lanes well looking down at his watch. "Yeah Yeah, whatever. So what's the plan?" I huffed rolling my eyes. The twins narrowed their eyes at me. "You're gonna tell Nick that Laney mentioned something about being interested in him" replied Kon. "Kon and I will look upstairs for Nick, you guys will look downstairs for Nick. Whoever finds him first report it to everyone via text. Alright?" added Kin. "Aye aye captain!" Laney joked. Damn Laney is cute.

***COREY ISNT THRILLED TRANSITION***

…**...**

**Still Corey's POV **

Lanes and I were walking around the school looking for Nick. "Look he's over there by the water fountain" Laney tugged on my shirt pulling me behind a trash can so Nick wouldn't see us. I looked over at Nick and then back at Lanes "Do I have to Lanes?" I whined. My beautiful girlfriend gave me a sincere smile and tilted her head "Core I already told you this morning. I love you. I will only ever love you" she kissed my lips. "There now you have some reassurance" she smiled. I smirked "hmm I think I might need some more of that reassurance" I wiggled my eyebrows. Laney playfully punched my arm "I think that's enough reassurance". I rubbed my arm "Hey that kinda hurt" I was being serious. "Go and get'em tiger" and with that Laney ran of to our first class. Sighing I got up from my hiding space and made my way over to Nick."Hey Nick" I said as casually as I could. "Sup little Riffen" he replied."Nothing much, ya know looking for new gigs and getting ready for battle of the bands" I just really wanted to get this over with. "Cool cool" Nick was propped up against a wall. "Uh yeah, so hey Nick I was talking to Laney the other day and she might have mentioned something about being interested in you." I stood there waiting for a reply. Nick stopped leaning on the wall, he was completely interested in what I had to say. "Nick Mallory thinks Laney is totally a choice babe" exclaimed Nick. A choice babe? Nick is totally going to get his ass kicked when this is all over. Nick continued "All the guys in school are after her. Nick Mallory is surprised that little Riffen hasn't gone after that." Laney had only been back for 2 days and today being the 3rd, how in the world could every guy in school already be after her. I struggled to hold back my anger "Yeah, so you should ask Laney out." Nick Mallory began to walk away "Nick Mallory will. Thanks, little Riffen." Nick disappeared. "Ugh I hate that guy" I muttered under my breath. "What happened?" a voiced asked. Screaming I spun myself around "Kin what the what dude?!" Kin raised his hands in defense "Chill Corey. So is Nick going to ask Laney out?" I scratched the back of my head "Yea, surprisingly he already had a thing for Laney" "Kon we want be needed the rope" Kin called out to Kon who was hiding behind the trash can. Kon huffed and threw the rope in the trash and walked off. "Uh Kin what was that all about?" I asked wondering if I really wanted to know. Kin pointed his thumb at the trash "You mean that? Oh that was plan B: kid nap Nick and force him to go out with Laney. By the way why are you surprised the Nick likes Laney, you've seen her. Dude she is totally hot and you know it." Kin poked my arm and smirked. I punched Kin in the face, breaking his glasses and walked off. "Sorry I didn't mean to hit you that hard but you pissed me off" I called out to kin.

***SUPER PISSED TRANSITION* **

…**...**

**Laney's POV**

Right before the bell rung a blue haired boy came in and sat next to me. "Sup Core? How'd it go?" I asked my boyfriend. "He thinks you're a babe and he is going to ask you out" he replied slamming his head down on the desk. Before I could even say anything to Corey, Nick Mallory walked in with a bunch of roses. "Nick Mallory's sorry he's late." Nick said. The teacher bowed down to Nick and Nick walked over to me. "Laney Penn will you go out with Nick Mallory?" Nick was on his knees, earning an "Awww" from the class including a few eye rolls. I looked over at Corey and mouthed 'Sorry' to him but we both knew I had to do this. "Yes" I replied to Nick. "Awesome Nick Mallory will pick you up at 6" Nick gave me a smile showing his sparkly teeth.

….

**Nick Mallory has mixed feelings about this chapter. lol just kidding. Anyway next chapter will be about Nick and Laney date. Hint someone or something will interrupt their date. By the way while I was in the hospital I watch the Grojband episode with the comet and it gave me an awesome idea for a upcoming chapter. So tomorrow I will be updating. Until then FAIRWINDS.**


	8. Chapter 7

**So a lot of people have been saying a lot about the way I type, look I'm sorry Microsoft word 2007 is acting like a big dummy. I make sure to check over everything I type but since I'm not perfect I sometimes don't notice my mistakes. Anyway to the person that doesn't like the Nick Mallory plan, don't worry neither do I nor Laney. That's why in this chapter ill mess up the fake date. Also to the person that left a review saying "****THIS IS NOT ME/LANEY!" what is that suppose to mean? Because I seriously don't know, I've been pondering on it all day. By the way I decided to write this fanfic in a new format, just to try it out. I hope you like this chapter. **

…**...**

**Chapter 7**

**Corey's POV**

We were all just chilling out in my garage after school, waiting for 6:00pm when Nick would pick up Laney. Lanes and I had a nice make out session before the twins got here. You know even through the twins could be a little slow at times; it still surprises me that they haven't found out about me and Lanes yet.

"Uh Corey, Nick is walking up the drive way ".

Kon had been staring out the window on look out duty. I nodded at him, it was go time.

"Alright Lanes are you ready for the worst date of your life?"

I grinned evilly rubbing my hands together. The rest of the band stared at me like I was insane. Damn was I turning into Trina? Laney cocked her head to the side deciding to ignore my evil outburst.

"Do you think this is going to work guys?"

Laney asked unsure, I was about to say something but Kin knocked me out the way.

"Of course, Nick just Bleeted that his was going on a date with his new girlfriend. Trina is bound to flip out in 3…2…"

Before Kin could even say the number one, Trina was already ranting and Nick knocked on the garage door. Perfect. I opened the door up. Noticing Trina was about to walk into the garage Kon grabbed Nick's arm and wrapped it around Laney.

"Like Mina how could somebody other than me go out with Nick? Who the hell is this clown anyway?!"

Trina was already making her way down the stairs, when Mina stopped in shock causing Trina to bump into her.

"What was that for you…."

Trina stopped scolding her friend when she noticed Nick Mallory, the one she loved, with his arm around my bassist. Trina's face was priceless. Laney couldn't help but laugh at this.

"You two kids have fun now. Oh and don't forget to have our little sweetie back around 10:00pm… got that lover boy?"

Kin was acting like he was Laney's dad or something.

"They grow up so fast".

Kon sniffled. I face palmed, these two were a handful of insanity.

"Oh hey Trina, didn't notice you there."

I smirked, opening up a soda. She looked as if she was ready to kill.

"What was that TROLL doing with MY Nick Mallory?"

Trina's eyes turned red as if she was about to have a dairy melt down. This wasn't in the plan but it wouldn't kill us to have some extra lyrics, but did Trina just call Lanes a troll.

"Don't you ever call Laney Penn a troll, you whore!"

Kin and Kon were holding me back from the sibling war me and Trina were about to have. Mina just stood there in shock.

"Come on Mina we have a date to wreck!"

Trina cackled. Not if I have anything to do about it

….

**Laney's POV **

Nick and I were sitting in a restaurant at a booth; he had his arms around me. Eww was the only thing on my mind.

"So Laney how do you like the date with Nick so far?"

Nick Mallory asked leaning in closer to me, which made me want to gag.

"It's pretty good"

I lied pushing Nick's face out of mine. Could this date get any worse? Just then a girl with blue hair and a pink dress walked in. could it be Carrie? No the girl looked more like a boy. The figure turned around. I gasped,

"COREY?"

I spit my water out at the sight of my boyfriend in one of Trina's frilly dresses. Whoa wait was Corey wearing make up?

"Laney you're so silly! I am your sister of course, not at all Corey!"

Corey giggled in a girl voice. He sat next to me and scooted so close it knocked Nick out of the booth. Nick got up and brushed his pants off and sat across from us.

"Nick Mallory didn't know Laney had a sister".

Nick looked just as terrified as I was.

"I didn't either".

I glared at Corey. What was he doing we needed Trina to completely flip out and kiss our ass.

"Oh Lanes your such a card"

Corey elbowed me jokingly. Nick stared at Corey for awhile.

"Nick knows that's little Riffen under that dress".

Wow Nick figured that out, maybe he wasn't I stupid as I thought. Corey looked shocked to.

"Nick Mallory knows what's going on".

Nick said in between bites of pizza.

"YOU DO?"

Me and Cores spit out our pizza at the same time.

"Little Riffen here wants to play at Mr. Mallory's new amusement park opening next Saturday. Nick Mallory will have to get Mr. Mallory to cancel the Newmans gig, but it's totally worth it to get to see my girlfriend play at the opening".

Well that's not at all what I expected.

"Yes of course. Man you're really smart"

I snickered at Corey's comment. I turned to Core,

"Now that you got what you wanted you can leave. I'll be back at the garage in 30 minutes ok?"

I wanted to end this date ASAP, plus I knew Trina was on her way to stir up trouble.

"Oh yeah sure, see you later Lanes"

Corey got out of the booth and walked out the door.

….

**Corey's POV**

I paced back and forth waiting for Nick to drop off Laney.

"Dude stop, you're freaking me out!"

Kon blurted out. I rolled my eyes at this.

"Shush! I hear people outside".

Kin jumped under the coffee table. While I just ripped the door open.

"Laney had an awesome time on the date. Don't hesitate to NOT call".

I glared at Nick, followed by me grabbing Laney and slamming the door in Nick's face.

"Really Core? My sister….I don't even have a sister you big dummy".

Lanes looked at me as if she wanted an explanation. I decided to ignore her since the twins hadn't known what I did.

….

***WICKED LOST TRANSITIONS* No One's POV**

"MINA! Were in the middle of nowhere! How hard is it to find the restaurant that Nicks at!"

**End of chapter 7**

…

**That was a weird chapter but I tried to write it in a format that somebody suggested to me, so let me know if you like the new format or not. Revenge on the Newmans is coming into play when Grojband takes their gig at the new amusement park! Ok so I am going to explain something: when I do POV's I am writing as if I were that person, just in case that was confusing to anyone. Well anyway I have to go rest up now since I've been in the hospital, so until tomorrow, FUCKING FAIRWINDS!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Ah I can't wait for the chapter about the dance and junk! I want to get this part over with so we can move on to the more lovey dovey stuff *eye sparkle* plus I want to get Nick Mallory out of the picture. Oh and I can't wait for after the dance chapter for the bonus chapter and the comet chapter whoot whoot! Bear with my guys I am going to make this a long story *evil laugh* anyways I am going to keep the new format because I can read it better without losing my place…don't judge me. Let's start the chapter.**

…

**Chapter 8**

**Laney's POV**

It's been a week since the little "drag queen" incident, as I like to call it. Corey finally explained it all to the twins. It was the day of the gig. I walked over my bass's case; the electric blue bass was already safe inside. Walking over to Kin's new car he had gotten earlier this morning, Corey tossed his guitar case at me. I caught it but I glared at him, he only smirked back.

"Core chill you're going to break your guitar before the gig if you don't stop"

Proceeding to place the instruments in the car, Kon nudged me.

"How's it going with pretty boy?"

Oh god, don't get me started on Nick. He was a Nightmare in a red jacket! All week he wouldn't leave me alone, everywhere I looked there he was. *has flash back from the week* I shudder at the thought of my week.

"Don't even go there Kon"

I snapped at my friend, making my way to lift the amp into the car. The amp was way too heavy for me to lift myself.

"Uh can I get some help over here?"

When no one came I turned to find the guys playing video games. My face went blank; you got to be kidding me. Corey saw me struggling to put the amp in the car.

"Lanes let me help you me that".

Core was less than an inch away from my face now. I stared into his eyes and he stared into mine. Man I wanted to kiss my boyfriend so badly right now. Corey started to lean in to kiss me when something fall to the ground making a loud sound. We looked up to find the twins staring at us; they had dropped their game controllers.

"What's going on guys?"

Kon asked unsure. Kin just stood there and smirked at us.

"Uh um nothing lets finish packing up and get out of here"

Corey coughed. You know I am beginning to think Kin is on to us.

….

**Corey's POV *one hour latter***

"Seems like we packed that car up"

Kon brushed his hands together pleased with himself. Kin rolled his eyes.

"Alright hot shot let's hit the road".

The band started to pile into the car when I felt something hit my leg. I looked down; it was a sobbing Trina with makeup running down her face.

"What do you want Trina?"

Lanes hissed. I shook my older sister off my leg.

"All I ever wanted was Nick Mallory! Please just please let me have him, I'll do anything you want."

Trina pleaded in distress. The whole band smirked at this; I feel I plan coming on.

"We'll help you get Nick but on one condition"

The pink haired figure looked up at my with puppy dog eyes.

"What's the condition?"

She was totally disparate now. Kin's plan had worked.

"You gotta leave the band alone"

Kon stated with his arms crossed.

"FOREVER!"

Lanes added. I looked down at Trina who had wrapped herself around my leg, once again and wanted for her answer.

"Deal! Thank you so much….gro…Grojband".

For the first time ever my sister smiled at us. We rolled our eyes.

"Get in the car; we will discuss the details in the car"

Kin snorted.

…

***in the car* No One's POV**

"Nick Mallory will be waiting at the amusement park for me…that's when I'll go and crash his heart"

An evil laugh escaped from Laney's mouth. Everyone in the car stared at the fire truck red head. Kin pushed his glasses up leaving one hand on the wheel.

"Anywho that's where you, Trina, will be standing there on the sidelines."

Kon nodded.

"Nick's heart will be broken and will need someone to mend it".

Kon held his heart dramatically.

"Trina, you will be the heart mender. Got it?"

Corey finished the plan. Trina held I pen and note pad in her hand.

"Uh could you guys repeat that? I forgot I don't have Mina here to write it down for me".

***WICKED FACE PALM TRANSITION***

…

**Sorry the chapter is short but the next chapter will be long and have more Corney fluffy! YAY! So I hope you enjoyed and I will update said chapter tomorrow. Man Trina is stupid, her and Nick are perfect for each other. Next chapter will be about the gig and the reaction of the Newmans when they find out they have been replaced and also Trina will help Laney get ready for the dance. How much longer can Core and Lanes keep their relationship a secret? **


	10. Chapter 9 Part 1

**Chapter 9 Part 1**

**Kon's POV**

We pulled into a parking space that was reserved for us. My jaw dropped when the car door opened; the amusement park was a lot bigger than we expected. I looked around in ah when i noticed a man in a black suit approached us.

"Future me!?"

I ran to the man jumping on him almost knocking him off his feet.

*coughing* Someone coughed which ruined the totally awesome moment.

"Uh i hate to break it to you Kon but that's Mr. Mallory, Nick's dad."

Laney pointed out.

"Ah man. Sorry mister" I then removed myself from his person.

Nick's dad brushed his suit off and straightened his tie.

"It's quite alright young man. Now which one of these lovely ladies is Laney Penn?"

Laney emerged from behind me raising her hand.

"It is so nice to finally meet you"

He extended his hand out to the fire truck red head. Laney looked guilty; most likely cause she was about to break his sons heart, but she shook his hand despite that.

"Now then"

Mr. Mallory continued as 6 men wearing 'Mallory Land' t-shirts approached us with large rolling carts.

"These young men will take care of giving your instruments safely to the stage" he paused to look at his watch

"The preformation will start in 3 hours so you kids enjoy all aspects of my theme park, free of charge as long as you wear these wrist bands"

The man than handed us the wrists bands.

"Oh by the way Nick is having some brotherly bonding with his brother Mick so he won't be here till the preformation". added.

Corey's eyes lit up "Thanks Mr. Mallory"

and with that Corey grabbed Laney's un bandaged arm and ran off. I can't remember but i think she told us she fell in a brush or something...I don't know.

* * *

**Laney's POV**

Corey was dragging me to the entrance of the theme park. Once inside we started walking side by side holding hands. I looked up at my boyfriend, he was totally excited to be here, which made me happy.

"Hey Core, you know we can't just leave Trina with the twins."

I pointed out to him. Corey looked back at me with a smirk

"sure we can, gorgeous"

he continued to walk to our destination, where ever that was. Despite the horrible idea of leaving his sister with Kin and Kon, I was so happy just to be here with Corey at this moment in time. We haven't been able to spend much alone time since I've been fake dating Nick. Man I couldn't wait to crush Nick's heart. Corey soon stopped in his tracks.

"We're here"

he said throwing up his arms. Tunnel of love? We hadn't been on one of those since our cake gig a couple years back.

"I thought it would be romantic and stuff since we haven't been able to be alone lately"

He blushed looking down at the ground.

"I love you"

I said standing on my tippy toes to kiss his nose.

"Race you to the swan boat" I smirked.

"Oh your on" he smirked back.

* * *

**Kin's POV**

"Uh so what do we do know?"

Trina asked, her make up was still ruined. She looked horrible.

"Why don't you go fix your make up and call Mina" I suggested.

"Totes! Awesome idea Kim"

Trina started to skip off to a bathroom.

"Uh it's Kin" I called out after her.

Me and my brother sighed.

"I can't believe Corey left us with Trina and ran off with Laney to go have fun. Why would they leave us?"

A puzzled Kon asked. I smirked I knew Corey and Laney were up to something they didn't want us to know about.

* * *

**Corey's POV**

"Lanes your such a good kisser"

I said in between breaths. We were now in a white swan floating down 'The Tunnel Of Love'. Lanes pulled away from the kiss.

"You're not that bad your self Riffen"

She giggled. The light at the end of the tunnel became brighter, meaning this was coming to a end. I sat back into the swan, still holding my beautiful girlfriend's hand.

"Hey wanna go on that huge roller-coaster we saw on our way in?"

I asked Lanes as we got out the swan.

"Um I don't know Core"

She replied back to me in almost a terrified voice. I looked down at Lanes, she looked scared.

"what's wrong Laney?"

Laney rubbed her shoulder with her free hand.

"I'm terrified of heights"

She whispered so only I could hear. Damn i forgot about that. I stopped her in her tracks.

"I'll hold on to you the whole time"

Picking Laney up into a bear hug.

"You have nothing to fear my love"

Lanes eyes sparkled while her cheeks turned to rose.

"I trust that you will keep me safe."

she smiled up at me. I gave her a warm kiss as we made our way towards the roller coaster line.

* * *

**Laney's POV**

"Please keep your hands and feet in at all times"

Announced the man as he started up the roller coaster.

"CORE! I CHANGE MY MIND!"

I franticly grabbed at my seatbelt, failing to unhook it. Corey grabbed my hands.

"Lanes, look at me you will be safe. I'll be here holding you the whole time. Do you trust me?"

Corey was looking me straight in the eye. I sighed he had calmed me down a little.

"Yes I do trust you"

The blue haired boy gave me a sincere smile and cupped my chin in his hands.

"Then please calm down".

He was right freaking out was going to get me no where. The roller coaster started to cling as we started up the first drop. Corey grabbed my waist and gave me a quick kiss on the lips. I didn't register this on a count of we were now at the top of the first drop looking over practically the WHOLE theme park. My eye were wide open. Corey pulled my head to his chest to calm me. We soon plummeted to what seemed like our death's. Corey was yelling in excitement while I was shirking in fear.

As soon as we reached the bottom of the first drop, the coaster jerked us around turns and twirled us upside down multiple times. I looked up at Corey, he looked like he was having the time of his life. Smiling up at him, I noticed his beloved beanie was missing from his head.

* * *

**OH SNAP! Corey's beanie is missing. Anyway sorry if there is a bunch of mistakes I had to type this chapter on instead of Microsoft word because Microsoft refused to open -_- I am extremely sorry I took awhile for me to update chapter 9 Part 1. I've had anima since I was born but its getting worse and its causing me to get very light headed and past out randomly. I was in the hospital yesterday getting my blood tested and I might have to get a blood transfusion but to be honest I think that's kinda gross I don't want someone else's blood in my body. I don't care if I don't have enough iron in my blood stream I still don't want anybody's blood put into my body, I'd rather die. But anyway I should be able to either update again latter tonight or tomorrow not sure yet so please don't hold that against me. I'm seriously in to tears right now. I had to retype this 5 times because it kept going back to the webpage that i was on before. It was highly stressful. I will answer all the questions that people left me in the next update. Well i have to go right now the Puppy peed on my floor -_- and my dad is being an ass so fairwinds!**


	11. Chapter 9 part 2

**Sorry I didn't update earlier to be honest I am really depressed. I'm not going to sugar coat it. but anyway how is everyone? I said I would answer questions in this update but honestly I just can't right now and I am so sorry about that I really am but I am not up to it at the moment. I almost didn't update tonight but I really needed to escape into my story so I can forget about my depression. **

…**..**

**Chapter 9 Part 1**

**Laney's POV**

"Core your beanies gone" i stated.

"Yea the ride is fun"

He kept his arms around me. I face palmed. What I said sounded nothing like what he just said.

"Um no Core your beanies gone"

I patted his blue hair. The ride was coming to a stop.

"What?!"

Corey gasped pulling at his hair. The man unbuckled us and i stepped out followed by the frantic Corey.

"Lanes we have to find that beanie!"

He shook my shoulders.

"Whoa core calm yourself" my head was spinning now.

"I will not calm myself! You bought me that beanie for my 12th birthday specially made with the bands symbol and everything" he shoot back at me in a panic.

"I'll buy you a new one" i tried to reassure him.

"It's not the same lanes. That one has so many memories and good times attached to it. I can't just depart with it."

Corey dropped himself down on the ground in the middle of the theme park. I looked around everyone was staring down at us.

"Core get up your causing people to stare! I don't like when people stare at me!"

I tugged on his arm. He finally got up and ruffled his hair. I hated seeing him so depressed like this.

"Will find your beanie, don't worry" I kissed his forehead.

…

**Mina's POV**

*ring ring* "Umm Carrie could you please answer my phone?"

I asked my sister, hoping to not have to take my hands off the wheel. No reply. I looked in the rearview mirror; my sister looked at me blankly.

"Oh fine, Lenny get Mina's phone"

My sister commanded her bassist. Sometimes I think she is turning into a little Trina. Lenny answered the phone and put it on speaker for me.

"Hello?"

"Mina where in the hell are you? You were supposed to be in my room when I woke up this morning but you never showed up!"

Trina shouted through the phone which made all of us shudder.

"I'm so sorry Trina. My dad asked me to take my sister to a gig."

I stuttered my words out.

"Scoff! Like I care. Drop them brats off and get over here ASAP! Got it?"

Before I could even ask where she was Trina hung up on me.

…

**Laney's POV**

It was now 45 minutes before the gig started and still no beanie. I sighed and excused myself to go to the restroom. My boyfriend was really depressed about his beanie missing; I wish it would just magically reappear before the gig. Knowing Corey it might affect his performance on stage. I walked out of the stall and washed my hands. I looked at myself in the mirror; to me I looked like a mess. Guess I should fix my eyeliner a little before the performance. I pulled out my eyeliner and some q-tips to wipe away the smudged areas, when I noticed a orange beanie in the corner. Could it be? I turned around to see who was wearing said beanie. To my surprise it was a little girl probably the age of 9, wearing a Grojband t-shirt.

"Excuse me but do you have a moment?"

Tapping the girls shoulder. The younger girl turned around, when she saw me her eyes lit up and she started bouncing off the walls.

"OMFG! YOU'RE LANEY PENN FROM GROJBAND!"

The girl squealed like a pig. Good god see was going to cause a commotion.

"Shush! Shush! Yes I am Laney from garage band"

The girl continued to scream; man sometimes I hated our younger fans. I took her by the shoulders shushing her hoping it would calm her down but it only made her fan girl even harder. I face palmed.

"Ok look, I have a mission for you"

This made her shut up. Her eyes beamed waiting for me to continue.

"That beanie that your wearing right now, well that's Corey's beanie and he is highly upset that it went missing and if you could just hand it back I can give you…."

The girl cut me off and back away from me.

"NO WAY! I'll never get it back! It's COREY'S!"

I sighed in frustration as the girl ran out of the bathroom. This was going to be a challenge for me but I accept if it will make my Core happy. I smiled a little; yes for Corey I will get this beanie back no matter what.

…..

**Kin's POV**

"Uh Kin I don't understand why you're putting that mistletoe up, it's not even Christmas dude." Kon looked up at me. I was on a ladder hanging mistletoe over the stage.

"When Corey sings the last song and says 'thank you Peacevile' this mistletoe will drop down and Corey and Laney will have to kiss"

Laughing evilly I jumped off the ladder. My twin, still puzzled, scratched his head.

"I still don't get it"

I patted my bro's back. "Don't worry; you don't have to get it. Just sit back and watch"

Sometimes it was hopeless trying to explain these things to Kon.

"Sup guys?"

A voice asked. It most definitely belonged to the singer of our band. I turned around with my arms crossed over my chest and shook my head at them.

"And where have you been?"

The two ditchers looked clueless at me.

"Where were we? Where were you?" Corey questioned me.

"Oh you're good" I narrowed my eyes at my friend.

Corey didn't look like his energetic self. Now that I mention it something is different but I can't quite tell what.

"Oh there you are Nick" Laney interrupted my thoughts.

I looked over to where she was, Nick had interred the room. Here comes the break up.

"Nick thinks Laney is look quite beautiful this afterno..."

Laney cut nick off.

"Nick we need to break up…I'm really sorry but it's just not working out for me."

Well damn Laney that was straight to the point.

"Nick Mallory's chest feels like quicksand and just consumed my heart"

Nick grabbed his chest where his heart was. I leaned close to Corey.

"Dude are you writing this down. This is some good stuff"

I whispered in his ear. Corey had already be scribbling down words on a sheet of paper.

…

**Laney's POV**

Nick walked out from back stage to go sit out in the crowd. I turned to the guys.

"Dudes you can just steal people's personal feelings and make them in to lyrics"

I stated. The guys chuckled at me.

"Uh Lanes that's what we did with Trina's dairy for a long time"

Stopping to think what Corey had just said.

"Good point"

Clearly I had lost this argument.

"It's your beanie that's what's missing!" Kin randomly shouted.

Oh yea I forgot about the whole little fan girl. I turned and grabbed Corey by the shudders.

"Dude I know where the beanie is! Some fangirl has it and won't give it back!"

I was totally in Corey's face practically shouted the news.

"So we should tell security or something"

Calming down now I brushed myself off pleased with my idea.

"Laney Laney Laney. Your thinking is rashy"

Kon shook his head at me as he made a nonsense comment.

"Um Kon you mean irrational, not rashy"

I pointed out face palming.

"Laney it's ok you don't understand big terms like us smart people do"

He twirled his drum stick in his hand; it hit him in the face. Yea like you're smarter than me.

"Dudes we don't have time to worry about the beanie! It's time to start rocking out."

The curtains opened and we grabbed our music makers.

…

**Trina's POV**

"Hi Nick, is this sit taking?"

Nick was sitting all alone that was my queue to come in.

"Trina Riffen can sit if she likes"

The now single hunky Nick Mallory replied. I sat beside him and sighed.

"Nick I heard what happened. I'm so sorry, if you ever need someone to talk to ill always be here for you" Nick smiled at what I said.

"Thanks Trina Riffen"

He smiled at me and put his hand on top of my hand. Soon the romantic moment was ruined.

"Trina?"

Mina asked in shook. I turned to see my friend and the Newmans standing behind me.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GROJBAND DOING ON STAGE!?" Carrie started shouting at Nick.

"Oh Nick forgot to call and say the gig was canceled and had been giving to Grojband"

He shrugged his shoulders. Carrie's eyes began to turn to flames.

"Let's leave" The Newmans stomped off.

***STOMP STOMP STOMP TRANSITION***

…

***last song of the gig* Corey's POV**

"THANK YOU PEACEVILE! Don't forget to stop the entrance gate on your way out today. Seasonal tickets are on sale for one day only"

I gave the crowd metal sigh with my hands and disappeared behind the curtains.

"Awesome show guys!"

Everyone else was totally excited but Kin stood there in shook. I smirked; he was looking for the mistletoe that I had disposed of. The men from before drove up in Kin's car and started to pack our instruments for us.

"Umm excuse me Corey"

Someone was tugging on my shirt; I turned to see who it was. The person was a small little girl most likely the age of 9.

"Yes how may I help you?" I bent down to the ground to be at eye level with her.

"I'm sorry I stole you beanie" she stared at the ground pulling out my beanie from behind her.

"I should have given it to Laney when she asked instead of running off" the girl handed me my beanie. Tears started to form in my eyes.

"BEANIE!" I grabbed my beanie and snuggled it.

Lanes put a hand on my shoulder.

"So what made you change your mind?" Laney smirked at the girl.

"The fact that I have fallen in love with Corey!" the little girl beamed.

This had taken us back and the twins did a spit take. I recollected myself and pulled a extra guitar pick out my pocket.

"I'm sorry to tell you this but I am already in love with someone, but the fact that you fallen in love with me is really flattering." I handed the little girl the guitar pick. "Someday you will find your special someone, just like I have"

Laney grabbed my hand and pulled me up, I smiled at her.

….

**Laney's POV**

Corey put his beanie on and walked out to Kin's car. I started to make my way to the same destination, when the little fangirl stopped me.

"I'll win him over some day. So watch your back Laney Penn"

…

**Well Lanes just got a new enemy. Lol writing this chapter made me feel a little better, next chapter I will answer the questions people have asked me and I seriously mean that this time. Plus next chapter will be mostly Corey and Laney fluff! YAY! I am really excited about that because they need some more romantic moments in this story. oh yeah and they will also start getting ready for the school dance. There will be a little drama and embarrassment in chapter 10. Well I hopefully will get to update tomorrow, I'm going to my cousins hopefully for a sleep over because I need I break from my dad he is such an ass. Well anyway until the next update fairwinds. **


	12. Chapter 10

**1. Was Corey drunk or just really hyper?**

_He was really hyper _

**2. Did you get CHALLENGE ACCEPTED from How I Met Your Mother?**

_No I didn't to be honest I've never watched that show before_

**3. What does POV mean?**

_It means Point Of View _

**4. Please go back to the old format.**

_I will think about _

**5. Cut the cursing out of the story please.**

_I'll curse less. I mean I am 16 an in this fanfic the band is 16 and the last time I checked teens curse, it's just life I'm sorry. To be honest I curse way too much in real life :/_

**6. to deadpool rules66: **_oh my god I love blazeamberbrewer! _

**7. Laney should sing "teenage dreams".**

_Uhh ummm I hate to break it to you but I kind of hate that song and all the other songs Katie Perry sings. I only listen to rock, metal, scream, dubstep, and other types of music that fall under the category of rock music_

…

**Chapter 10**

**Laney's POV**

It was a beautiful day despite the fact today was Monday. The weather wasn't hot or cold, it was just right. A perfect day to go into town and look for a dress for the school dance. Maybe I could even get the new CD I wanted, who knows.

"Core I'm going to get my ear buds out my locker. Be right back". I let go of Corey's hand.

"Alright sweet heart". He smiled back at me

Walking to my locker I felt as if someone was watching me. I shook my head; I'm just paranoid from not listening to music today. I reached my destination and opened the faded blue locker, when I feel something groping my butt. The person turned me around forcefully and slammed me into the lockers.

"Heard you broke up with pretty boy?"

I looked up to see who was groping me. My face went into a complete shocked expression; it was Lenny from the Newmans.

"So babe I was thinking you should be my girl"

His hand started to move up my shirt. Screaming for help wouldn't work; I was so scared I lost my voice.

"Come on we can have some fun if you relax"

His hand was now cupping my boob and his other hand covering my month. I bit his hand.

"Oh yea….well…I don't….want anything to do…..with a….jerk like you…..especially a jerk from the Newmans" I shuttered my words, giving him a good stomp on the foot.

This made him rage out in anger. Half the school stopped and stared to see what was going on. Lenny crept towards me, looking as evil as ever. He grabbed my neck.

"We'll see about that" he whispered in my ear.

His hot breath sent chills down my spine, like the kind you get while watching a scary movie.

"What are you going to do?" I yelped like a puppy.

Lenny didn't answer me; instead he ripped the gauze off my arm leaving me exposed. He snickered at me and held my cut arm up for half the school to see.

"Oh look Laney Penn cuts herself. How emo of you" Lenny made sure everyone could hear him.

He looked down upon me and laughed. Big alligator tears welled up in my eyes. Jerking my arm away from the douche bag, I ran off.

…

**Corey's POV**

I pushed through the crowd surrounding my girlfriend's locker. By the time I got to the front, Lenny pulled Laney's gauze from her arm and Lanes ran off. I noticed her arm had new more cuts than before. How could someone ever do that to a girl, expose her emotions that have been written on her body. I grabbed Lenny by the collar of his shirt.

"You're a sick Bastard" I pushed him out my way and went to find my Lanes.

"Lanes, where are you?"

There was no use, maybe a teacher already found her.

"Core is that you?" a girl sniffled.

I turned the corner to see if it was Laney. The girl ran into my arms. Yup it was Laney.

"I can't take it anymore" she gripped on to my shirt as tight as her hands would let her.

All I could do was look down at her and see she was in pain. The lunch bell rang. I brought Lanes close to my chest.

"Let's go home for lunch, Lanes"

She nodded. I took her hand in mine and lead her to safety.

…

**Short chapter, yes I know. Sorry it took so long to update I spent the night at my cousins on Saturday but I couldn't sleep, my youngest cousin's friend snored like a dying animal. So me and my other cousin and stayed up all night watching all the American pie movies. Yesterday was my first day of summer school. I might update again tonight since right now it's only 1:34 pm. I love all the support my readers are giving me, you guys have no idea. I just want to hug all of you right now. **


	13. Chapter 11

**Finally I can update! My computer had crashed and teaching myself geometry is not as easy as I thought it would be :/ also good news I wont need the blood transfusion anytime soon ive been given lots of iron pills and they have started me on a new diet so I eat foods that have more iron in them YAY! I hope I can keep this up they have also done other things so ill get more iron in my blood. Anyway I am so sorry for the unexpected wait.**

…

**Chapter 11**

**Corey's POV**

I stared at my depressed girlfriend. Her arm was full with new cuts I haven't seen before. The cuts were pretty recent; on a count of they haven't even started to form a scab. Laney held on to her arm, she wouldn't look at me. I sat her down on the couch and went upstairs to get some new gauze plus a cold soda. She was embarrassed, it was written all over her face. Still the fact that Lenny did this to my Lanes made me boil inside, but more than anything I was ashamed of myself. It was my job to protect Laney like I promise, but I failed.

…

**Laney's POV**

My face was bright red, but not from blushing over Corey. Oh no, not at all, but from embarrassment. Tears began to fill my eyes. Could life get any worse? Sometimes I wish I was still a child, being held in my mother's arms, and Playing in the yard with my father. Wait my childhood included none of those things. My dad never even played with me a day in my life, and my mom never held me in her arms for more than 5 minutes because dad would catch her and scold mom for being nice to me. Being a child was nothing more than bad memories and beatings. So many beatings. I shook my head at the thought. To be honest I don't miss my parents at all. Yes I did love my mom very much but at least now she can rest in peace without worrying about dad hurting me. I loved my new life with Corey; I don't need adults in my life. All I need is Corey, My Corey. Of course he still had parents; they treated me as if I was their own. Even through their love for me gave me a warm feeling inside, it was nothing compared to the way their son made me feel. Oh Corey, his name gave me goose bumps, the good kind.

….

**Corey's POV **

I jogged down the stairs. Laney was still sitting in the same spot; in fact she hadn't moved an inch. Sighing I sat beside her, handed her the cold soda, and began to wrap her fragile arm.

"Why didn't you tell me you started to cut again?"

I whispered. Laney looked at me with the saddest eyes I've ever saw.

"I'm sorry. People have been bullying me. Mostly girls when I fake dated Nick".

She paused taking in a deep breath. Then the tears began to roll down her face.

"Then after I 'broke up' with Nick, that's when the boys started to harass me. Trying to get in my pants ever chance they get"

Laney broke down, flinging her arms around my torso as her head slammed into my chest. I was taken aback by this. My sweet Lanes how could someone ever hurt you.

"Corey I don't want anyone else but you, only you"

She whispered into my chest. I rubbed her back.

"I know. I love you"

I nuzzled my head in her bright fire truck red hair as I pulled her closer to me. We sat in silence still embedded in each others, when something or should I say someone started nibbling on my ears.

"Lanes what are you doing?"

Even through the nibbling felt quite good and gave me butterflies in my tummys, it just didn't fell right to act in such way after what happened today.

"Corey I want you…I want all of you! Take me now!"

Lanes started to kiss my neck all over.

"Whoa Lanes chill!"

I push my girlfriend away from me. She gave me a puzzled look before the dams on her eyes broke and released a waterfall of tears. Without thinking I reached out to hold Laney's hand, but she swatted it away from her.

"Don't touch me! I thought you loved me?"

Seeing Laney like this brought me to tears.

"Laney Penn I do love you, why would you ever think different?"

All I could do now was stare at her, waiting for a response.

"All the other boys want to get a girl in bed. You're a boy yet you pushed me away just now, like I was revolting"

So that's what this is about. All those perverts are making her think that all a guy wants is to get in girls pants. It's like she thinks I'll only ever love her if she gives herself to me. Oh I should murder Lenny the next time I see him.

"Laney, look at me"

I cupped her beautiful face in my hands.

"Getting yourself to a guy won't make him love you; it will only make them see you as a toy. Not all guys are perverts Lanes. Plenty of guys love a girl for who she is, not for what they have. Believe me when I say this you are the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. You are smart and talented and you are always there for me when know else is. When the time is right I hope to share a….umm how do I say this…passionate night?... yea ill call it that. And when that time comes there is no one else in this world or this universe id rather share that moment with. Right now all I want is your happiness and your safety"

Our eyes were glued to each other.

"I'm so sorry." Laney pled grabbing me for a hug.

"It's ok sweet heart"

I whispered to my Lanes while wiping the tears from her eyes.

…

**Laney's POV**

Today was Tuesday, or should I say school formal. Everyone got to leave school early for today was early release. The teachers let us go home 3 hours early to get ready for the dance tonight. Earlier today Kin and Kon surprised us with a gig they had booked. Sad thing is that the "gig" was the school formal. Corey and I talked it over and decided tonight will be the night we tell everyone about us dating. Along with this gig Grojband had to play a new song, which we didn't have until Corey ran up the walls in excitement. He reviled to us that he had wrote a new song. The band and I work on the notes to said song, but Core wouldn't even let us peak at the lyrics. It was suppose to be, and I quote "an amazing head banging song that will blow the crowd away", in other words it was a surprise. I laughed at the thought of my silly boyfriend, letting out a happy sigh as I made my way up the garage stairs.

….

**Trina's POV**

"love love love" I cooed spinning around in my chair.

Thoughts of the fact that Nick was taking me to the school formal consumed my mind, when a knock at the door interrupted my fantasy.

"Come in"

I stated bluntly while brushing my bubble gum pink hair.

"Uh Um…this is really awkward for me but could you help me get ready for the formal?"

An obviously embarrassed sounding came from the now opened door. I spun around to see who the owner of said voice was. To my surprise it was that girl from my littler brother's band. At first I just stared at the girl, but then I thought about how she did help get me and Nick together, finally after all those years of waiting. "I'll do it"

…

**Ok so the point of the part where Laney was being so vulnerable was to help lead up to the song im going to have Corey sing. **

**But seriously though, lots of guys don't realize this but when you treat a girl like a toy and all you want from her is you know. It really crushes that girls view of herself, and she starts to disrespect herself just to please the pervert boy because she thinks its true love. Well its not and by forcing things like this on to girls they can become to fear guys. Which makes good guys who exactly care look bad as well. **

**Tomorrow I will update if I finish my work for summer school. I've missed you guys so much. With much love and care from this teenage girl (me) to all of you wonderful readers out there, FAIRWINDS!**


	14. Chapter 12

**Hey guys sorry I haven't updated in forever. Summer school has been taking over my life. The only thing I do is take notes, take tests, eat, and sleep. Also my laptop died so I'm lucky if I get to use my mom's laptop, she is always playing zumba with that froggy thingy but anyway my grandpa is getting really sick and his life might be coming to an end so if I miss some updates again those reasons are most likely why. But again I am so sorry. I love all off you guys so much. **

…

**Chapter 12**

**Trina's POV**

I sat the girl (I think her name is Lyn, I dunno) in my salon chair at my desk.

"Alright Lyn, take those pigtails like out"

I commanded her in my nice voice. Lyn looked at me like I was stupid. So I gave her a questioning look.

"My name isn't Lyn, its Laney"

Lyn, I mean Laney removed the hair ties from her head. Her fire truck red hair fell down her back, till her black tips reached her waist. To be honest I was kind of jealous of this girl. She was pretty and like all the guys at school think she is hot and junk. I mean I don't understand what all the fuss about her. She was obviously one of those emo, scene, rocker chick type girl. Not at all a normal chick like me. Though her clothes always looked rather nice, but I wouldn't be caught dead wearing them. Today she wore black and white striped leggings, a tank top that didn't hug her body no it flared out a little, the tank had little white stars while the rest of the shirt was black, kinda like her personality…I think. On top of her tank she wore a gray cardigan. Yea I was hot like hell outside but inside was a different storey. It was like the North Pole in here. On her neck hung a necklace, a pokeball necklace, made out of beads. I believe she told me they were called "pony beads". Anyway to top the whole outfit off she had on combat boots. Yea I would never give up my clothes for hers.

…

**Laney's POV**

Trina started to brush my hair out. She stood there quiet for awhile.

"Want something to like drink?"

Trina asked breaking the silence. I nodded my head. The pink haired girl walked over to retrieve said drinks from a mini frig I had never seen before. She made her way back over to me and sat the water bottles down on the vanity.

"Thanks"

For whatever the reason was, I was nervous for Trina to do my hair and makeup.

"Could we listen to some music?" Yea music would help me chill out.

"Like I don't really listen to music"

She reached over to her desk and picked up a bottle of makeup remover. This made me wince in my seat.

"Uh please just put my phone on your dock station"

My hands were under my butt to keep me from slapping Trina's hands away from my face.

"Scuff, if you don't like chill out I can't do your like makeup an junk"

She rolled her eyes at me in anger.

"Sorry this is the first time someone has ever done my makeup and hair, so I am a little nervous"

I scratched my head while staring down at my feet a little embarrassed. Again Trina rolled her eyes.

"Whatever"

***EYEROLL TRANSITION***

…

**Corey's POV**

Today was the day, the day we told our little secret to the world. Now only if I could find Lanes. I walked over to my sister's door. Having no luck trying to find my girlfriend, Trina was my only hope.

*knocks on door* "Hey Trina have you seen Laney? I wanted to show her the dress I bought for her. Laney saw it in the store a couple weeks ago."

I stepped back from the door to wait for a reply. No response.

"Hey Trina?"

This time the door flew open, but the girl behind it was not at all my sister.

…

**CLIFHANGER! Lol sorry guys the chapter is short and most likely it sucks but whatever. Summer school is almost over in like a week or 2 so after that I will be able to update normally like I use to. Next chapter will be better, I promise. Core and Lanes will tell everyone their secret but how will everyone react. I am so excited!**


	15. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**Corey's POV**  
"Lanes is that you?"  
I stuttered out my words to the girl standing behind the door. Laney rushed push me in a flash to the bathroom and exited a minute later. There was something different about her from a moment ago. Oh i see she added the little wings to her eyeliner...classic Lanes. She looked into my eyes and i did the same. Laney was beautiful...extremely beautiful.

"Laney you look beautiful"  
My face turned red. Lanes smiled at me.

"Thank you. What's in the bag?"  
She rocked back and forth on her heals waiting for me to reply. I handed her the bag, giving her a warm smile. Lanes gave me a questioning look before she opened the bag.

"Oh my god...Corey you didn't."  
Tears formed in her eyes as she grabbed me by the neck and kissed me.

"Thank you so much! I'm going to go put it on. You should go get ready to mister"  
I laughed at her remark. She was the one i just knew it.

*GETTING READY TRANSITIONS*

**Laney's POV**

I can't believe tonight was the night that me and Corey told the world our little secret. Corey had borrowed Trina's new car since Nick was driving her to the dance. To be honest i was surprised when she agreed to Corey's request.  
"Ready?"  
Corey asked me as we parked in the school parked lot. My breath became heavy. What will everyone think of our relationship? What will Kin and Kon say? I took one last deep breath.  
"Ready"  
Corey opened the car door for me and extended his hand out for me to grab it. He looked so handsome in his black tux; it matched perfectly with the black lace dress he had bought me. Oh and did I mention how beautiful the corsage was? Well it is absolutely gorgeous! I stepped out of the car and yes i was still wearing my dr. Martens. To me I am still a rocker weather I am in a dress or not so ill add my own flare.

"You are such a gentlemen Core"  
With that said I gave him a peck on the check and started to walk off. He just stood there staring at me smiling.

"Hurry up Core. Don't have all night ya know."  
I gave him a smirk and stuck my tongue out at him. Receiving a laugh from Corey he ran after me to catch up.

"Its 6:00pm now we don't play our first set until 7:30pm and then another at 10:30pm"  
My handsome blue headed boyfriend looked down at his watch and at me.

"So we can hang out and dance till then"  
I smile at him swinging our hands back and forth.

"Yes ma'am"  
He bowed and kissed my hand opening the door for me.

"Ladies first"  
Giggling I walked into the gym at our school. Now I know the gym is huge but tonight it looked even bigger with all the underwater decorations. The underwater theme was a very 'over used' theme if you ask me. Don't get me wrong though the decorations were created very well, but personally I wouldn't have chosen this theme. Anyway the room was already filled with most of the school. Every bit of my body was shaking like a lost puppy. In less than an hour and 30 minutes everyone in this room would know that we, Corey Riffen and Laney Penn, have been going out. My thoughts were interrupted when Kin and Kon shouted our names out.

"Sup party animals!"  
Kon shouted over the music. Core and I dropped our hands.

"You know we can hear you, no need to yell."  
Corey laughed patting Kon on the back. Kin eyed my corsage and smirked at me and Corey. My shoulders tensed up. He couldn't find out, not yet.

"Sooo Laney...who's your date for tonight?"  
Kin was eyeing us up and down.

"You will find out soon enough buddy"  
I patted Kin on the head and laughed.

**Mina's POV**

"Ugh I can't believe we got rejected!"  
Carrie snarled at me.

"By our own school!"  
Kim and Konnie added. I was sadly sitting at a table with my younger sister and her band instead of dancing with a date. *sigh*.

"What the hell is wrong with you?"  
My sister snapped at me.

"Carrie, the reason the school rejected your band was because you guys jumped Grojband at a gig. It's all over Youtube."  
What I said was true the school had said and I quote, 'we don't want any trouble makers playing at the dace'.  
"Lenny do you hear that loser?" My sister turned to her bassiest and cackled at me.

"Sure do Carrie"  
He shot back almost falling out his chair. I sunk down in my chair.

"Its just.."  
Before I could even finish my sentence, Carrie had slapped me across the face.

"I just...it's just what?"  
She fake shuttered and laughed. I held my cheek with my hand in shock.

"Excuse me but is there a problem here?"  
I looked up to see who the voice belonged to. To my surprise it was the 2nd hottest guy in school Ryan Nash.

"No mind your own business"  
Kim and konnie yelled at him. Ryan's green eyes opened wide in shock that they spoke to him in such a harsh tone.

"Oh is that so? Well to me there seems like there is a problem so i will just take this pretty young lady right here and we will be leaving"  
He offered me his hand, which i gladly took and walked off with him.

**What? Cliffhanger? I think yes! Ok so sorry guys about not updating in forever. I just finished summer school and i passed! Whoot whoot! Anyway my grandpa is still not doing well. Ummm what else is going on in my life...OH YEAH I GOT TICKETS TO ALL STARS TOUR! I am super excited about that. Back on topic though I will be updating more often, Most likely every day or every 2 days depending on if I am in reach of a computer. I sat for like 30 minutes trying to make up a name for a popular guy to go up to Mina. I love you guys so much, you have no idea. I want to give you all hugs. Ok that might have sounded creepy but it wasn't intended to be. Until next time...FAIRWINDS!**


End file.
